Remember My Memories Parts 1
Part 1 Francisca was with Naomi in Cooper Smith’s house. Very strange said Naomi. Yes, it’s strange that nobody didn’t notice that we have to search for the murder of Mary Smith to said Francisca. Yes, but I hope we will have a good day said Naomi. Yes, we will have a good day said Francisca. Bob was at the place of the church. Jennifer, why did you married with Elisabeth Smatthouse? asked Bob. Because I love her said Jennifer. Everything is going wrong said Bob. Nobody deservers the death or at least a betrayal said Bob. Patrick was with Eric Glass in his house. So Bob killed Amos said Eric. Yes, he did said Patrick. But there is one line: there is in this book, he scratched him and died on the ground. Since there is nothing I have to consider that it is Bob that killed Amos. Francisca was in the car with Naomi Crash and stopped at The World Sea, a place where women have their own place to drink, eat and talk what they want. Bob looked up. I had survived it, but you...you betrayed me said Bob. Somebody is going to die today said Bob. Who? asked Jennifer. Flashback: Amos Gale Amos Gale was with his Carole Gale on The Black Rock. I love you so very much said Amos. I hope we will getting a child said Amos. I’m pregnant said Carole. Magnus Hanso was on The Black to. Gale, do you have family? asked Magnus. Yes, I have sir said Amos. We will stop in Membata said Magnus *- *'Part 2' Francisca was in the shower while Naomi was drinking some wodka. Francisca was back and they were riding back. Thank you said Naomi. But there is one thing, I want that you ride on your scooter said Naomi. Naomi was behind Francisca and they were riding on there fast on the place. The 2 were going back at Cooper Smith’s house. Naomi looked at the pool. Here was killed Mary Smith said Naomi. Patrick and Eric were walking to the church. Patrick looked at Eric. I’m going to kill Bob said Eric. Wow, wow don’t be angry said Patrick. We could talk with him to said Patrick. Bob was with the pistol in the church. Jennifer looked at Bob. Eric is going to kill me said Bob. Flashback: Amos Gale John Gale, Amos son was born. He’s beautiful said Carole. Yes, he is said Amos. I have a son to, Frank Hanso said Magnus. That’s really nice for you said Amos. Yes, children are the best thing in the whole world said Magnus Hanso. Yes, if they listen to you said Amos. That’s right laught Magnus. *- Francisca looked at the office place of Cooper Smith and found the Black Rock book. Oh my god said Francisca. We have to go said Francisca. Why? asked Naomi. Patrick Rumble and Eric Glass opened the doors. You’re not going to do anything said Patrick. Yes, I will said Bob. The doors opened again and Naomi and Francisca walked inside. Finally Eric, I have to say something to you said Francisca. Upstairs was the man in a black suit with a masker watching them. He jumped off the flor and saw everyone. I have to do this said he. He was taking out his jacket some thing and he was throw them everyone. There was a gas coming out and everyone felt on the floor. To be continued